Memoirs
by dana1313
Summary: In which the Titans have to write a simple memoir. And Raven has some difficulties. No parings, just a light hearted story. T for language.


**Hey, all. I'm sorry it's been so long since I wrote anything. I'd like to say I was busy, but in all honestly, I just neglected it. Please enjoy this story. I whipped it up late last night (or this morning?). Finishing it at 1:30 am. There's no real pairing, just friendship and family. Raven needs to get over a few things, but it's mostly meant to be a sort of light hearted event. Nothing too dramatic…I've seen (and written) enough of those. I much prefer a nice comedy. Enjoy, and R&R.**

If you decide to favorite this story, please review. It's a nice thing to do ^^

XxX XxX XxX

_My name is Raven Roth; I'm a half demon that makes up 1/5__th__ of a crime fighting team based in Jump City, California. We handle things from armed robbery to alien invasions (and everything in between). We've taken down magicians, electricians and musicians. We've destroyed an entire group of super-villains, yet I myself am no better than those we've set out to extinguish.  
I mentioned that demon thing, right?  
Just making sure.  
I was born in Azarath, raised by Azar until I was around ten, then by my mother until I left to go to Earth; in a desperate attempt to get help. After the Justice League turned me away, I went to Jump City and was dragged into a team that included Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg and I. With their help I was able to---_

Raven groaned and lifted her quill from the page. "Robin." Her tone was as unemotional as ever, but the trained ear could hear the annoyance behind it.  
"Yes, Raven?"  
"Do I really have to write this?"  
"The Mayor would 'appreciate' it if we all wrote down a basic memoir. To help the citizens understand us better. It'll help us gain the trust of the higher-ups as well."  
"It's stupid."  
"It's what we need to do if we want to keep from drawing attention to ourselves. We don't need them thinking we have something to hide."  
"Robin, we're super heroes. Of _course_ we have something to hide."  
Robin sighed and shook his head before turning his attention back to the computer screen.  
"Shouldn't you be typing it? So you can send it as a file to the press?"  
"Why should I make it easy for them?"  
After a few annoyed twitches, Robin decided to let Raven do what she wanted. She always did, anyway—regardless of how much he begged.

XxX

_After my 18__th__ birthday, and the defeat of my father, the world was brought back to normal. I doubt that anyone reading this remembers the three days they were stone, but I do. It all looked so hopeless, but they saved me—and everyone else—before the worst could happen. I defeated my destiny, but only because I had help. Without them, I---_

"Dude, are you _really_ using a fountain pen to write that?"  
"It's actually a quill pen. A fountain pen has an internal reservoir system that is able to hold the ink in its center. It was first mentioned in 10th century in Egypt, when the Caliph demanded that he could have a pen that didn't stain his hands. In 1636, a quill pen with a second, smaller, partially sealed quill inside was invented that acted as a primitive reservoir. The ink had to be squeezed through the hole and into the nib. This pen, however, doesn't have that. It's a basic quill pen made from the second wing feather of a hawk."  
There was a pause as Beast Boy and Robin glanced at her.  
"How the Hell do you know that?"  
"I figured you'd ask, so I looked it up."  
"…Of course."  
Another pause, then, "Are they going to be able to read that?"  
Beast Boy could swear he saw the ghost of a smirk play on Raven's features as she answered, "I don't really care."

XxX

An hour later, Raven had succeeded in covering the better part of seven pages in the same bullshit over and over again. 'My friends are my life. Without them I would have destroyed the world. There's nothing I can't do without them.'  
It wasn't that she didn't believe what she had written whole-heartedly, but after having to rephrase it for the thirteenth time, she was a little worried that her severe lack of caring about the project would be found out.  
A half an hour after she handed the paper to Robin, he came back, a scowl covering his half masked face.  
"Raven, I can't send this in."  
"Why not, Robin?"  
"A, I can't read it…" At this, Raven _definitely _grinned, "And B, it's all the same thing over and over."  
"Actually, page four is slightly different."  
Robin stifled a groan before handing her the paper back, "Please just re-write it. I don't need us getting in trouble because you were trying to cut corners."  
"Is it the font?" Raven called to his retreating form, "I can change it if you want!" before smirking to herself and heading down the hall to her room.

XxX

The next day, Robin handed Raven's second draft back, a vein in his temple distinctly pulsing.  
"What do you have against this, Raven? It's a simple task! Write a memoir!"  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm fairly certain that's what I did."  
"_This_," Robin stressed while throwing it down on the table, "is nothing more than you trying to bullshit your way out of writing something serious!"  
"It's serious."  
"Really? Let's see…" He flipped a few pages in, cleared his throat and started reading (to the best of his ability) what Raven had written the night before:  
" 'And then, after Beast Boy found the Muffin Man, we had free breakfast for the next four months. Corn, chocolate, raisin bran, whole wheat…You name it, Beast Boy was able to get it. Our new ally was a valuable asset to the team, as we were always re-charged and getting our daily recommended dose of wheat and carbs. He once helped us take down Control Freak by throwing a cranberry wheat muffin at him—the healthiness of the snack forcing the overweight man into submission.' "  
"Well, _I _thought it was well written."  
"Re-write it or you're on kitchen duty for the next year. And make it serious this time!"  
With a sigh, Raven disappeared into the floor, her story vanishing from Robin's hands in a frigid obsidian aura.  
"And don't make me tell you again!" He shouted to the empty room.

XxX

Near midnight Raven was sitting at the kitchen's island, fingers drumming absently as she stared at the single line she'd written.  
_  
My name is Raven Roth…I don't know exactly what to say, but I was told to write about myself…_

She groaned, ran a hand through her hair and glared at the paper in front of her.  
"Y'know, glaring at it won't get it done."  
"Have you finished yours yet?"  
"Yesterday." Beast Boy said as he sat next to her, looking over the line then chuckling.  
"What's so funny?" It came out harsher than she had intended it to, but Beast Boy already knew that.  
"I never thought _I'd_ finish something before you. Especially something like this."  
"Well, I'm not exactly the open type."  
"I know what you mean." He leaned back, tilting the chair onto its back legs and looking up at the ceiling. "It wasn't easy telling a bunch of strangers about my folks…About my life before here…I didn't use names or anything, but I still felt like I was telling them something they just…didn't need to know."  
Raven nodded, then ran a finger over the edge of her page, feeling the pulp and the residual emotions of Robin's last attack on the notebook. "It shouldn't be this hard."  
"My guess is you've got a lot you want to say, but nothing you want to tell anyone."  
She gave him a sideways glance and then sighed. "A lot of bad things have happened to me, Beast Boy, and I've done a lot of bad things. If I tell them about that, they'll never trust me. The team's credibility could be put in danger."  
"We've all done stupid things, Raven."  
She shook her head, closing the notebook. "Forget it, Beast Boy. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."  
"You know where I am if you want to talk."  
"Yeah…Thank you."

XxX

"I just don't _get_ it, Star. Why won't she just write it correctly? I did it! You did it! Hell, even _Beast Boy_ did it! I think she's just trying to mess with me…"  
Starfire patted his shoulder reassuringly, a smile playing at her lips. "Raven is a very complicated person, Robin. You must not get so frustrated with her for being unable to write about her past so easily."  
"Starfire, you were a _slave_. If you can tell a few thousand people about that, why can't she?"  
"Everyone deals with things differently, Robin. I was never taught to hide from my feelings. Friend Raven, on the opposing hand was only taught such things. She will get it done in her own time."  
"I guess you're right…"  
"Would you like me to do the…'girl talk' with her?"  
"Do you mind?"  
"Of course not! It is always a pleasure to spend time with Raven!"  
As Starfire flew off, Robin couldn't help but wonder what Raven she knew.

XxX

"Friend Raven!" The pounding on the door mimicked the pounding in her head. Raven glared at the vibrating piece of metal before letting her head fall back to the pillow with a muffled thud.  
"Friend Raven, I know you are awake!" After a few more minutes of pounding, Raven opened the door, clad only in her leotard. Her hair lay in a disheveled mess, falling into her eyes.  
"I am now. What do you want, Starfire?"  
"I was hoping to do the 'Girl Talk' with you, Raven."  
"At…" Raven glanced at the clock, "Seven in the morning?" Starfire nodded urgently, so Raven sighed and stepped aside, letting the vibrant alien into her room.  
"It is not like you to still be asleep so late in the day."  
"It's not like you to be up."  
"I had much on my mind. Robin found me in the living room and questioned me as to why you were unable to write a proper story for the Mayor."  
"And what did you tell him?"  
"I told him that you were…'complicated'."  
"I'm sure he knew that already."  
"I believe that it was necessary to remind him."  
Raven made her way back to her bed, letting herself fall onto it with a sigh. Starfire sat next to her, smiling.  
"You are still tired, friend?"  
"I didn't get to sleep until late, Star."  
"Because you were working on the story?"  
"I was _trying_, at the very least."  
"How far have you gotten?"  
Raven grimaced, burying her head in the blankets. "One sentence."  
"Raven!" Starfire's shriek carried through the room harshly, "That is most unacceptable!"  
"I know, Star! It's just-...I can't make the words come out, right."  
"I believe that you are merely afraid to."  
Raven's form shrunk further into the covers, causing Starfire to pat her back reassuringly.  
"The words will come when they are ready, friend. I am sure of it."  
"How did you get over it, Star?"  
"Over what, Raven?"  
"The fear."  
"I did not. I learned to live with it. You have been avoiding it—You have allowed it to grow to the point that it has taken root. It is now controlling you, _you_, the Raven that always controls her emotions! Be strong, friend, and you will be able to move past this."  
Raven's head lifted off the bed, her eyes meeting the green one's of Starfire.  
"You're right. Thanks, Star."  
"Anytime, friend! I am glad to be of help to you!"  
As soon as she left, Raven sat down at her desk, quill in hand and, flipping to a new page, she began to write.

XxX

_My name is Raven Roth. I took my last name in honor of my mother, Arella. I was born of the union of my mother and a demon named Trigon. I used to be afraid of this. I used to be afraid of myself. I knew I was capable of horrible things—thought that's all I'd be able to do. But I know better now. I might be part demon, but I am not him. And I never will be._  
_I am, and forever will be, myself. Raven Roth. A Teen Titan, and 1/5__th__ of, not only a group of super heroes, but a family. It was once said that family isn't always found under the same roof—that sometimes you have to search for it. Well, I've found mine. And I wouldn't trade it for the world.  
_


End file.
